The present invention relates to massaging apparatus, and more particularly relates to a foot sole massager for massaging the user's soles.
It has been known that giving a massage to the muscles and joints of the body can make them work better. Various massaging devices have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market for massaging different parts of the body. Regular sole massaging apparatuses are commonly molded from rigid plastics having small raised portions for stimulating the acupuncture points of the sole. This type of sole massaging apparatus cannot gently knead the muscles and joints of the foot in stimulating blood circulation. While massaging, the sole may ache. There is also known a kind of walking path having stones projecting over the top. When walking on the walking path, the soles are massaged. However, this kind of walking path cannot eliminate the drawbacks of the aforesaid sole massaging apparatus.